eromangafandomcom-20200214-history
Jinno Megumi
Jinno Megumi is one of Sagiri's classmates and Class Rep. Background Megumi is the representative of Sagiri's class and was able to make friends with everyone else from the same grade. Appearance Megumi is noted to be extremely beautiful and looks older than her actual age. She has ginger hair and white skin. Personality Megumi is a cheerful and social girl with enough charisma to befriend many people. She seems to value friendship and tries to be helpful. She is flirtatious and has a bit of a perverted sense of humor and is confident in her looks. Masamune noted her to be positive to the point that she nearly had a positive aura and considered her a 'Holy Attribute'. She is also perceptive, able to figure out Masamune's feelings for Sagiri. She is also quite deceptive, seeming more innocent than she actually is and is a bit of a pervert. Overall, she seems to be a friendly girl that just wants to get along with everyone. Despite her slutty behavior, it's revealed to just all be an act. Her flirtatious and lewd behavior and her claim for being a dick-loving bitch is just an attempt to make her seem cooler and sexy. In reality, she is "a fashion bitch" with no real knowledge or experience. Though she tries to play it off as having seen a dick before (which turned out to be her little brother's), Sagiri's actions made her uncomfortable and even made her cry. Relationships Izumi Masamune When Megumi first met Masamune, she wondered why he didn't fall for her and asked if he was gay. She addresses him familiarly and tries to befriend him. She seems to try to seduce him and is irritated when he rejects her. She also mutters insults towards him under her breath, though he hears them anyways. This was all an attempt to make her seem cool and sexy to him, though because of Sagiri's impulses, her ruse was seen through. Izumi Sagiri Megumi's goal seems to be to get Sagiri to school and befriend her. She does not seem to be above flirting with Masamune to make Sagiri jealous. Megumi claims that she just wants to befriend Sagiri, but her motives are unknown. Abilities Holy Attribute Megumi was noted by Masamune to have a positive aura, to the point that he compared her with a game character with a 'holy attribute' and could make people feel fired up. She is positive enough to try and get along with others and befriend an entire grade level as well as instantly talk familiarly with Masamune when they just met. She noted that if she died, over 500 people would cry for her. Her charisma was great enough that not only was she able to become her class representative, but she was also able to gather her class to got to the Izumi House to try and get Sagiri to go to school. Her presence also makes her seem more innocent than she really is. Gallery Megumi Jinno 01.png|Anime Character Art (Body) Megumi Jinno 02.png|Anime Character Art (Face) Volumes & Source Volume 1: Chapter 2 & Chapter 3 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students